Usually, the conversion of an audio file to text results in a conversion containing several noisy words that do not contribute to the meaning of the transcription as a whole. Often, developers using speech-to-text conversions to perform actions have difficulty deriving meaning on a transcription-level basis due to substantial inaccuracy associated with speech-to-text conversions.